The Dark Dragon
by cadis estrama de raizel
Summary: Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki[sacred gear] "power of darkness" yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kedua sang penguasa kegelapan. Dengan kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia.
1. chapter 1

**THE DARK DRAGON**

By:cadis estrama de raizel

Disclamer:

Naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschooldxd:ichiei ishibumi

Genre:Adventure,Supranatural,Romance,Fantasy,humor

Rate:M

Pair:NaruXharem

Warning:gaje,typo(maybe),godlikenaru strongnaru,smartnaru,dll

Summary:Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki [ **Sacred Gear** ] [ **Power Of** **D** **arkness** ] yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia

Chapter 1 Born of " **Power Of Darkness** "

Pada suatu malam terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang berlari dari kejaran sesuatu sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Baju dan jubahnya tampak lusuh dan kotor, terdapat banyak robekan disana sini dan dari robekan itu terlihatlah luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat kelelahan dari mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi nya dan terus berlari dari kejaran makhluk yang mengincar dirinya dan bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya.

jauh dibelakangnya terdapat 2 kelompok makhluk bersayap, ada makhluk yang bersayap seperti malaikat tetapi berwarna hitam atau lebih tepatnya seperti sayap burung gagak dan ada makhluk yang bersayap seperti kelelawar, mereka terbang dengan cepat seperti mengejar sesuatu

"sial dia menghilang. Hei iblis sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencarinya." Salah satu dari makhluk bersayap seperti burung gagak berkata kepada makhluk bersayap kelelawar yang dipanggil _iblis_ tadi, Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok makhluk bersayap seperti burung gagak itu.

"kami tidak menerima perintah darimu malaikat jatuh, dasar gagak brengsek." balas salah satu dari kelompok _iblis_ yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok iblis itu.

"tsk terserah kalian saja lah, dasar kelelawar kecil sialan." ucap pemimpin dari makhluk bersayap seperti gagak yang dipanggil malaikat jatuh tadi.

setelah itu mereka berpencar untuk mencari sesuatu, sepertinya mereka mengejar wanita berambut merah yang membawa bayi itu.

bersama wanita berambut merah tadi dia masih saja terus berlari lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendapati sebuah panti asuhan. Kemudian dia langsung saja menuju pintu depan panti asuhan tersebut setelah itu dia meletakkan bayi yang ada digendongannya didepan pintu panti asuhan itu, disamping bayi itu tepatnya dilantai dia menuliskan sesuatu dengan darahnya, tiba tiba dia merasakan banyak aura yang mendekat. setelah itu ia kembali berlari menjauh dari panti asuhan meninggalkan bayinya disana tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik untuk melihat bayinya untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu

"selamat tinggal anakku, semoga hidupmu bahagia."

setelah itu dia pergi sambil meneteskan air matanya pergi menjauh dari panti asuhan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian para makhluk bersayap yang mengejar mereka agar menjauh dari anaknya yang ada di panti asuhan itu.

Setelah agak lama dari kepergian wanita barambut merah itu anak yang sepertinya berumur beberapa bulan yang ditinggal didepan panti asuhan tadi menangis. Tak lama kemudian pintu panti asuhan itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berumur 20-an dan memakai kacamata. mungkin dia adalah pengasuh yang ada di panti asuhan itu.

wanita itu keluar mungkin karena mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar dari luar tepatnya didepan panti asuhan, dan benar saja ketika ia membuka pintunya dilantai ia melihat seorang bayi dengan selimut yang sedang menangis.

wanita itu kemudian mengangkat bayi itu dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya ia memeluk bayi itu memberikan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada sang bayi. ia menimang-nimang bayi itu untuk menenangkan si bayi dari tangisannya.

"cup cup cup tenanglah sayang jangan menangis." Ucap wanita itu berusaha menenangkan si bayi dari tangisannya.

Tak lama bayi itu pun berhenti menangis. Bayi itu menatap wanita yang menggendongnya dengan tatapan bingung, bingung karena ia tak mengenali sosok yang menggendongnya.

Wanita itu melihat si bayi yang sedang menatapnya. Bayi itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya yaitu berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna blue shapire seperti warna biru langit yang menenangkan, dan ada tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. ia tersenyum melihat bayi itu menatapnya dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan expresinya yang seperti itu.

Kemudian wanita itu menyadari sesuatu mengapa bayi itu ada didepan panti asuhan nya dimana orangtuanya. Ia celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan seseorang tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa sepertinya orangtuanya sudah pergi dari tadi dan meninggalkan anak itu disana. Ia merasa kasihan melihat bayi itu karena di umur yang sekecil itu sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya ia berpikir orang tua seperti apa yang meninggalkan anak sekecil itu.

kemudian ia melihat kelantai tempat bayi itu diletakkan ternyata tepat disamping tempat bayi itu diletakkan terdapat sebuah tulisan kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu ia terkejut tulisan itu terbuat dari darah sekarang ia tau kenapa orang tua bayi itu meninggalkan bayi itu sepertinya orang tua bayi itu sedang mengalami sebuah masalah sehingga harus menitipkan bayinya di panti asuhan itu supaya anaknya tidak terlibat masalah tersebut ternyata orang tua bayi itu masih menyayangi anaknya wanita itu hampir saja berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang orang tua bayi itu.

Wanita itu melihat tulisan itu dengan seksama disitu tertulis "NARUTO UZUMAKI" wanita itu menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah nama mungkin nama itu diberikan oleh orang tua bayi itu untuk sang bayi sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Jadi namamu Naruto ya, nama yang bagus." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi kepada bayi itu setelah mengetahui namanya yaitu Naruto. kemudian ia membawa masuk Naruto karena suhu diluar semakin dingin.

 **9 YEARS AGO**

Sore hari disebuah bukit terdapat sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat yang rindang sehingga cocok dijadikan tempat berteduh, dipohon itu terlihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 9 tahunan dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik, kulitnya berwarna tan yang eksotis terdapat 3 guratan di masing masing pipinya yang memberikan kesan imut, dia memakai baju berwarna jingga dengan gambar pusaran berwarna merah di dibagian tengah depan bajunya dia memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan memakai sepasang sendal jepit berwarna hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gelang berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat indah ditangannya.

Matanya yang berwarna saphire itu melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan yang terlihat indah menandakan sang raja siang akan segera digantikan dengan sang itu adalah **Naruto**.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat matahari terbenam (sunset) kemudian menutup matanya tampaknya dia sedang mengenang masa lalu nya dimulai dari dia masih sangat kecil

 **Flashback on**

Setelah peristiwa malam itu malam dimana Naruto ditemukan didepan pintu asuhan oleh seorang wanita dia selalu dirawat dengan baik oleh wanita yang menemukannya kenapa bisa wanita itu yang merawatnya karena kepala panti asuhan menunjuk wanita itu sebagai pengasuh Naruto karena wanita itu yang telah menemukan Naruto. Ternyata selain pengasuh di panti asuhan itu wanita itu juga seorang suster di sebuah gereja didekat panti asuhan tersebut.

Wanita itu merawat Naruto dengan baik Naruto dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Wanita itu mengajarkan banyak hal pada Naruto dimulai dengan mengajarkan Naruto untuk berbicara, berdiri, jalan,dan sebagainya. Ternyata Naruto adalah anak yang pintar dan hebat diumur 1 tahun dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan dia juga bisa berdiri dan berjalan tanpa melewati fase merangkak terlebih dahulu walaupun dia masih belum menguasai banyak kosakata tapi itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang sangat besar untuk anak seusianya.

Selama 1 tahun ia diajarkan lebih banyak hal dan sekarang Naruto sudah sangat lancar berbicara dan menguasai banyak kosakata, sekarang Naruto juga bisa berlari dan bermain walaupun sangat sedikit yang bisa dia mainkan karena anak seusianya kebanyakan belum bisa seperti dia kadang dia bermain dengan anak yang lebih besar darinya. saat itu Naruto juga mendapat teman baru yang senasib dengannya, teman barunya itu lebih muda setahun darinya dan teman barunya adalah seorang anak perempuan. Mereka memiliki sebuah kesamaan yaitu sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. anak perempuan itu memiliki mata berwarna hijau muda yang indah. Anak perempuan itu ditemukan oleh orang yang sama yaitu pengasuhnya, anak itu tidak memiliki nama jadi kepala panti asuhan menanyakan hal itu pada wanita itu.

"Jadi nama apa yang akan kau berikan Angelica." Tanya kepala panti asuhan yang merupakan nenek tua yang juga adalah seorang suster kepala kepada wanita pengasuh Naruto yang ternyata bernama Angelica.

"Dia akan kuberi nama Asia dan dia juga akan kuberi nama keluargaku menjadi Asia Argento." Ucap Angelica yang ternyata bermarga Argento, Angelica ternyata adalah blasteran Italia-Jepang.

Begitulah pemberian nama kepada anak perempuan itu yang sekarang bernama Asia Argento. Naruto dan Asia diasuh bersama-sama jadi mereka menjadi lebih akrab seperti kakak adik. Naruto selalu membantu Asia jika Asia sedang kesusahan dan mengajarkan Asia banyak hal yang ia ketahui.

Selama bertahun tahun mereka selalu belajar bersama, bermain bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Setiap hari Naruto mengajak Asia ke Perpustakaan yang jaraknya 5 km dari panti asuhan. Naruto memang anak yang suka membaca buku walaupun Naruto anaknya sedikit dingin namun terkadang juga konyol tetapi Naruto adalah anak yang pintar dan suka membaca.

Sejak dia sudah pandai membaca diumur 2 tahun dia mulai suka membaca buku Naruto sering diajak Angelica keperpustakaan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Angelica semakin jarang mengajak Naruto ke perpustakaan jadi terkadang Naruto pergi sendiri keperpustakaan walaupun letaknya sangat jauh Naruto tidak masalah malah dia menikmatinya sambil olahraga pikirnya.

Naruto paling suka membaca tentang sejarah, dan legenda-legenda tentang naga, pheonix, dan makhluk legenda lainnya, walaupun begitu ia tetap membaca semua buku yang ada diperpustakaan untuk memperluas pengetahuannya.

Karena sekarang ada Asia jadi Naruto selalu mengajak Asia keperpustakaan walau Asia selalu mengeluh karena jaraknya yang jauh dan juga Asia tidak terlalu suka membaca tetapi Asia tetap saja mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan orang yang disayangi nya itu ia takut membuat Naruto kecewa.

suatu hari ketika berumur 6 tahun (Naruto) dan 5 tahun (Asia), mereka saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke panti asuhan dari perpustakaan didepan mereka terdapat sebuah gang dari gang itu muncul dua orang bertampang sangar yang sepertinya adalah preman menghadang mereka. Dua preman itu ada yang berkepala botak dan berambut gondrong.

"Hei anak kecil." ucap preman berkepala botak

"apa maumu botak." ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan tajam sambil menggeser Asia ke belakang tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

"kurang ajar kau bocah lidah mu tajam juga ya, cepat serahkan semua uang dan barang-barang mu. kalau tidak..." ucap preman berkepala botak dengan nada mengancam dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"kalau tidak apa." ucap Naruto dengan dingin lagi sambil membuat posisi bertarung.

"tentu saja kami akan menghajar kalian bocah". jawab preman berambut gondrong diakhiri dengan senyum evilnya.

"Aku tau orang seperti kalian walupun kami memberikan uang kami kalian akan tetap menghajar kami kan, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memberikan apapun pada kalian dan bertarung, hyaaaaaah." ucap naruto kemudian berlari dan berteriak menyerang preman preman itu.

Naruto melompat dan memukul wajah sangar nan jelek preman berkepala botak preman itu terdorong kebelakang.

saat dia ingin memukul lagi ia sudah ditahan dari belakang oleh si preman berambut gondrong ia memberontak tapi dia hanya seorang anak kecil kekuatannya tidak setara dengan preman yang menahannya akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"sialan kau bocah beraninya kau memukulku,sekarang kau akan menerima akibatnya hahahah."

preman berkepala botak itu tertawa lalu mulai memukuli Naruto dengan brutal setelah puas ia bergantian dengan teman nya untuk memukuli Naruto.

yah begitulah Naruto hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa bertarung yang hanya tau memukul saja alhasil Naruto tetap babak belur dihajar preman preman itu, Asia yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis melihat orang yang ia sayangi dihajar sampai babak belur ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ya Tuhan tolong lah kami." hanya berdoa lah yang bisa dilakukan Asia saat ini.

"Hahahaha kau hanya anak kecil mana bisa melawan kami." ucap preman berambut gondrong sambil menyiapkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Naruto tidak merasakan sakit yang ditunggunya ia kemudian pelan pelan membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria berdiri didepannya yang menangkap pukulan preman itu.

"Beraninya cuman sama anak kecil dasar bedebah kalian." ucap pria itu kemudian memukul preman berambut gondrong itu dan membuat preman itu terpental jauh dengan gigi yang copot.

Teman preman itu yang berkepala botak melihat temannya dipukul pun menggeram marah "Grrrr kubunuh kau."

ucap premanss berkepala botak itu dengan marah dan menyerang pria itu secara membabi buta.

Tetapi pria itu dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap serangan preman botak itu, kemudian saat ada celah pria itu menangkap tangan kanan preman botak itu dan memelintirnya.

kraak

Bunyi tulang patah terdengar "Aaaaaargh" Teriakan kesakitan pun keluar dari mulur preman botak itu.

"kuperingatkan jangan pernah menggangu mereka lagi." ucap pria itu

Kemudian pria itu menendang perut preman itu dengan lututnya sehingga membuat preman itu membungkuk dan setelah itu memukul wajah preman itu dengan kuat dan membuatnya terpental jauh dan terjatuh tepat disamping teman nya yang berambut gondrong dan meraka pun langsung lari tunggang langgang. setelah itu pria itu melihat Naruto.

"Kau baik baik saja nak."ucap pria itu menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Sudah babak belur begini masih saja tanya baik baik saja." Naruto berkata dengan nada jengkel

"Hahaha iya juga ya." Ucap pria itu sambil hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

"kakak ayo kita pulang lukamu harus segera diobati." ucap Asia khawatir pada orang yang ia sayangi dan yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

"ya kau benar Asia baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"tuan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kalau tidak ada kau aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kami sekali lagi terima kasih."

Ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada pria itu.

"ahaha sama sama tidak usah sungkan anak muda."

"hmmm tuan aku lihat sepertinya kau seorang ahli beladiri bisakah kau mengajariku beladiri." ucap Naruto memohon.

"Memangnya untuk apa kamu mempelajari beladiri nak." kata pria itu menanyakan alasan Naruto untuk belajar ilmu beladiri.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi diriku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi salah satunya adalah Asia." kata Naruto semangat walaupun dalan keadaan babak belur dan Asia hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya bersemangat untuk belajar beladiri dan melindunginya.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya "Baiklah kalau begitu bagus besok kita akan mulai latihan kita untuk membuat mu kuat."

"yosh, baiklah Guru." ucap Naruto semangat.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan obati luka-luka mu, ayo biar aku antar." kata pria itu menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang. Besok nya Naruto terus berlatih keras dengan orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkanya yang sekarang menjadi gurunya. selama dua tahun Naruto dan dalam dua tahun itu Naruto bertambah kuat, setiap ada orang yang mengganggunya dan Asia ia dapat mengatasinya walau kadang terluka sedikit. Gurunya akhirnya harus pergi karena katanya harus pindah kerja dari vatikan ke suatu tempat, ternyata selama ini Naruto ada di vatikan, Italia.

Tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tetap berlatih tanpa gurunya. Ia merasa bahagia dan bangga karena telah menjadi kuat, tetapi kebahagiaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama. setelah berumur 8 tahun Naruto sering diajak Angelica kegereja disinilah kebahagiaannya mulai menghilang.

Saat Naruto memasuki gereja ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan ketika berdoa ia selalu merasa pusing karena semakin lama semakin pusing ia berlari keluar dari gereja sambil memegangi kepalanya, banyak yang melihat itu dan berita jelek tentang Naruto pun mulai tersebar.

Selama setahun Naruto dituduh anak iblis karena jarang kegereja dan ketika dia kegereja ia selalu pergi saat sedang berdoa sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia selalu dihina, diejek bahkan dipukuli oleh warga Naruto tidak melawan karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang orang tapi ia melawan saat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya juga diganggu. Untungnya orang orang yang dekat dengannya tidak ada yang seperti orang orang jahanam yang sering memukulinya.

saat Naruto berumur 9 tahun orang orang yang membencinya dan menganggap ia iblis merencanakan untuk membunuhnya, untungnya sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah pergi berkat bantuan orang orang terdekatnya walau ada beberapa orang yang tidak rela dia pergi terutama Asia. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi itu tapi karena ini demi keselamatan Naruto jadi ia harus merelakannya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan selama berhari hari ia mendapatkan makanan dengan cara mengemis.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto duduk dibawah pohon memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya terlihatlah mata berwarna shapire yang menyejukkan tapi sedikit kusam.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu karena hari sudah malam.

ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dijalanan kemudian ia melihat seorang anak berumur lima tahunan sedang mengejar bola yang menggelinding ditengah jalan, disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat kearah anak itu ia pun mulai berlari Naruto melihat truk itu sudah dekat tidak ada waktu lagi ia lalu mendorong anak itu kepinggir jalan dan saat itu juga truk menabrak Naruto menyebabkan ia terlempar cukup jauh dan mengalami luka fatal, bukannya berhenti truk itu malah terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ditabraknya.

Anak yang tadi ditolong Naruto mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya ia bersyukur tidak jadi tertabrak truk tadi kemudian ia mengingat ada yang menolongnya dengan mendorongnya ia mencari dan ia terkejut melihat ada sebuah tubuh tergeletak penuh darah agak jauh dari tempatnya. Anak itu mendatangi tubuh yang ternyata adalah penolongnya tadi ia menangis sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh itu.

"kak bangun hiks... kenapa kau hiks... menolongku dan hiks... menjadikan dirimu yang tertabrak kenapa kak hiks hiks..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terselimuti aura berwarna hitam keungu-unguan itu membuat anak itu terkejut dan sedikit menjauh, semakin lama aura itu semakin besar dan luka luka ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang setelah lukanya sudah pulih sepenuhnya aura itu mulai mengecil dan menghilang.

Disaat yang bersamaan disebuah pohon didekat sebuah pemandian ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan memakai kimono berwarna hijau serta haori berwarna merah dengan dua lingkaran kuning sederhana di setiap sisinya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi di pemandian itu,terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan dari hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"wah mereka sangat cantik dan seksi sekali ukuran dada mereka sangat menggairahkan hehehehe." ucapa nya dengan nada mesum dan cairan merah mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

deg deg deg

Tiba tiba ia merasakan suatu energi yang cukup besar ia cepat cepat pergi ketempat energi itu berasal.

sesampai disana ia melihat ada dua orang anak ia terkejut anak yang sedang tergeletak ditanah mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam keunguan dan setelah aura itu menghilang ia terkejut luka anak itu pulih semua seperti semula dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah anak itu adalah anak yang ia kenal kemudian ia mendatangi kedua anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi nak." tanya pria itu pada anak yang masih sadar.

anak itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menjawab "Aku tidak tau tadi kakak itu menolong ku lalu ia tertabrak setelah itu keluar aura hitam dari tubuhnya." jelas anak itu.

"em ano kenapa hidung mu ada cairan merahnya."tanya anak itu penasaran

"eh eh benarkah." pria itu gelagapan dia cepat cepat menghapus darah yangada di hidungnya."hehehe ini hanya saus ya saus terlalu banyak sausnya jadi seperti ini." elaknya

"hmmm begitu ya." ucap anak itu polos

"Baiklah kau pulang lh biar aku yang mengurusnya." ucap pria itu sambil berjalan kearah tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah itu kemudian mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya.

"Benarkah." tanya anak kecil itu

"ya sebaiknya kau pulang."

"uhm baiklah terima kasih kek." ucap anak itu kemudian berlari pergi.

"Memangnya aku setua itu apa, sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu tua haah." kemudian ia pergi membawa bocah yang pingsan tadi.

 **Mindscape on**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik sedang tertidur kemudian ia terbangun

"Ukh dimana ini gelap sekali apa aku sudah mati apa ini surga atau neraka."

 **"[Kau belum mati bocah kau ada dialam bawah sadarmu.]"** ucap sebuah suara besar yang menggelegar.

Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakangnya ketempat suara tadi berasal ia sedikit terkejut tapi ia bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya ia melihat bayangan hitam besar sangat besar malah dan mata merah yang bersinar didalam kegelapan.

"siapa kau dan apa kau ini" tanya naruto pada makhluk yang sangat besar didepannya.

 **"[Aku? aku adalah _Vladar Noctis_ sang penguasa kegelapan dan aku adalah seekor Naga]"**. ucap makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah seekor naga bernama **Vladar Noctis** dengan nada bangga.

"kau seekor Naga waaah." ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh antusiasme dan matanya berbentuk bintang.

 **"[kau tidak takut padaku bocah]"** tanya naga itu.

"Untuk apa aku takut dari buku yang aku baca menurutku naga itu keren."

ucap Naruto dengan disertai cengirannya.

 **'[ Bocah yang menarik ]'** batin naga itu.

"hmm **Noctis** boleh kupanggil begitu."

 **"[Terserah kau saja bocah ]"** jawab naga itu.

"um kau bilang kan tadi ini alam bawah sadarku lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini." tanya Naruto pada naga itu

 **"[ Ya ini di alam bawah sadarmu dan aku adalah jiwa naga yang menempati "sacred gear" milikmu ]"** jawab naga itu.

" **[** **Sacred gear]** apa itu." tanya Naruto penasaran dengan **[Sacred gear]** ini

 **"[Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskannya sebaiknya kau kembali kau sudah lama pingsan]"** ucap naga itu.

"bagaimana cara ku kemba..."

sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata kata nya naga itu sudah menyentil Naruto untuk keluar dari situ

"Aaaaaaa kenapaa kau menyentilku naga sialaaan." ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **"[ Sampai jumpa lagi bocah semoga perjalanan mu menyenangkan Hahahahaha]"** ucapa naga itu sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

 **Mindscape off**

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit langit kamar lalu ia bangkit dan melihat seisi ruangan.

"Kamar siapa ini." Naruto berpikir kenapa dia ada disini yang dia ingat dia tertabrak truk kemudian bertemu dengan seekor naga dan sekarang dia ada di kamar mungkin ada yang menolongnya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar saat keluar ia langsung menuju kedapur dan melihat ada seseorang di meja makan ia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini ia singguh tak percaya.

"K k k kau... kau." ucap Naruto dengan terbata bata.

"oh bocah kau sudah sadar ayo makan aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu."

"guru jiraiya apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah kau bilang kau pindah tugas."

tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk diseberang orang yang ia panggil guru tadi dan bernama jiraiya dan mulai makan karena dia sudah sangat lapar "dan sudah berapa lama aku pingsan." lanjutnya

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu sebenarnya aku ini adalah malaikat jatuh, dan saat ini aku sedang berlibur." ucap jiraiya dengan serius.

Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya "apa malaikat jatuh aku gak pernah tau ada makhluk seperti itu"

"Sebenarnya didunia ini ada berbagai macam makhluk ada Malaikat,datenshi

,iblis, siluman, dewa, dan berbagai macam lainnya tapi yang paling dominan adalah ketiga fraksi yaitu Malaikat,datenshi,iblis..." Dan diteruskanlah sampai Great War dan penjelasan tentang **[sacred gear]**.

"jadi Naruto aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bersama ku untuk melatih **sacred gear]** mu, bagaimana." tanya pria itu pada Naruto.

"Hmm baiklah lagian aku sedang tidak melakukan apa apa disini."

"bagaimana dengan panti"

"Aku pergi darisana karna warga disana menganggap aku iblis dan ingin membunuhku."

"jadi begitu, sebenarnya Naruto aku merasakan aura iblis didalam dirimu."

ucap pria itu

"jadi ternyata benar aku ini adalah iblis ya,haaaah"ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"tapi aku juga merasakan kau ini juga manusia jadi mungkin kau ini setengah iblis."

"hmmm begitu ya sepertinya aku juga harus mencari orangtuaku."

"ya baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai besok akan mulai perjalanan dan latihan kita."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK DRAGON**

By:cadis estrama de raizel

Disclamer:

Naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschooldxd:ichiei ishibumi

Genre:Adventure,Supranatural,Romance Fantasy

Rate:M

Pair:NaruXharem

Warning:gaje,typo(maybe),godlikenaru strongnaru,smartnaru,dll

Summary:Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear] [Power Of Darkness]** yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia

.

.

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

 **Di chapter sebelumnya**

 _"jadi Naruto aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bersama ku untuk melatih sacred gear mu, bagaimana?." tanya pria itu pada Naruto._

 _"Hmm baiklah lagian aku sedang tidak melakukan apa apa disini."_

 _"bagaimana dengan panti"_

 _"Aku pergi dari sana karna warga disana menganggap aku iblis dan ingin membunuhku."_

 _"jadi begitu, sebenarnya Naruto aku merasakan aura iblis didalam dirimu."_ _ucap pria itu_.

 _"jadi ternyata benar aku ini adalah iblis ya,haaaah"ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya._

 _"tapi aku juga merasakan kau ini juga manusia jadi mungkin kau ini setengah iblis."_

 _"hmmm begitu ya sepertinya aku juga harus mencari orangtuaku."_

 _"ya baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai besok akan memulai perjalanan dan latihan kita_."

 **Chap 2 Naruto vs Azazel**

Setelah bertemu dengan gurunya yang bernama Jiraiya ia mulai berlatih bersama gurunya untuk melatih **sacred gear]** nya. Naruto masih berlatih seperti dulu yaitu berlatih fisik seperti push up 100x ,sit up 100x, squad jump 100x,lari sejauh 10 km,dll dan selalu bertambah setiap kalinya. Naruto masih berlatih menggunakan **[Sacred gear]** nya karena dia masih belum mengeluarkan **[Sacred gear]** nya dan Jiraiya menyuruhnya untuk melatih fisiknya terlebih dahulu.

Sudah seminggu Naruto terus melatih fisiknya dan selama seminggu itu pula fisiknya telah bertambah kuat. Ia sudah melakukan push up,sit up,dll hingga sudah mencapai 1000x hitungan dan untuk lari ia bahkan sudah sampai mengelilingi kota vatikan sebanyak 100x, sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa yang dilakukannya selama seminggu. setiap kali melatih Naruto Jiraiya selalu pergi ditengah tengah latihan katanya dia mau melakukan penelitian Naruto cuek saja karena dia sudah tau apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya yang dibilang "penelitian" itu, selama ia berlatih dengan Jiraiya ia tau semua sifat Jiraiya terutama sifat nya yang satu itu yaitu mesum dan ia sering mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi yang dia bilang untuk penelitiannya

(Author hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jiraiya yang satu itu) (Naruto:padahal kau sama saja thor thor) (Author:pergi saja kau kampret) (Naruto ngacir karena melihat wajah sangar Author dan menghindari barang barang yang dilempar Author)

Ok kembali ke cerita Naruto juga tau kalau Jiraiya adalah seorang penulis novel tentu kalian tau pasti novelnya itu adalah novel hentai tapi karyanya itu terkenal diseluruh dunia bagi penggemar hal hal hentai tentunya, bahkan pemimpin malaikat jatuh juga sangat menyukai novel tersebut mengenal dia adalah teman Jiraiya sesama malaikat jatuh ternyata Jiraiya adalah salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh, bahkan novelnya itu terkenal didunia bawah( **underworld** ) sampai sampai seorang pemimpin disana memilikinya. (Author juga punya)

Kita sudahi dulu cerita kepervert-an Jiraiya kini terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara di meja makan mereka telah selesai dari acara makan mereka terlihat dari piring yang sudah kosong sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting ya mereka adalah Naruto dan gurunya Jiraiya mereka sedang membicarakan kepergian mereka ke Jepang.

"Naruto aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu" ucap Jiraiya dengan serius

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sensei" ucap Naruto dengan serius juga ya Naruto mulai memanggil Jiraiya dengan panggilan sensei karena setiap latihan mereka sering menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebenarnya Naruto menguasai banyak bahasa dari bahasa umum sampai bahasa alien (gak la becanda) dan ia juga bisa membaca tulisan tulisan kuno yang rumit dan aksara aksara sihir yang gak jelas bagi yang tidak bisa membacanya entah dari mana dia mendapatkan kemampuan itu dari orang tuanya mungkin entahlah hanya Author dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

(Naruto:woi thor tolong jangan bilang Tuhan didekat ku dong kepala jadi pusing nih) (Author:eh maaf ane lupa makanya lu pergi sono hush) (Naruto pergi dengan sumpah serapahnya terhadap Author memang kurang ajar tuh bocah)

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Jepang untuk latihan disana karena aku mempunyai tempat yang bagus untuk melatih kekuatan mu" ucap Jiraiya

"Dan lagi pula masa liburanku juga sudah habis jadi aku harus sudah kembali ke grigori" tambahnya

"Baiklah karena ini untuk melatih kekuatanku aku akan ikut dan lagipula disini aku tidak melakukan banyak hal."

"Baiklah sudah ditentukan kita akan berangkat besok pagi jadi persiapkan dirimu Naruto karena disana aku akan melatihmu dengan sangat zuper keras seperti di Neraka." ucap Jiraiya

Naruto meneguk ludahnya ia melihat dengan jelas seringaian di wajah Jiraiya entah apa yang akan dialami Naruto disana nanti ( Author:yak kita doakan semoga Naruto masih bisa berpartisipasi di fic ini dan kalau tidak semoga ia diterima disisiNya) (Naruto: aku belum mau mati Author kampret)

Keesokan harinya dan tibalah hari untuk pergi ke Jepang Naruto sudah bangun jam empat subuh untuk latihan ia sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya tadi malam jadi tinggal pergi saja, seperti biasa ia melakukan sit up, push up,squad jump,lari, dll dengan hitungan yang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh manusia biasa bahkan mungkin makhluk supranarutal juga tak percaya dan jangan lupa dengan pemberat yang dipakainya yang diberikan Jiraiya di setiap latihannya pemberat itu sangat berat dan akan bertambah beratnya setiap harinya.

Ia melakukan itu selama dua jam dan setelah itu ia istirahat, ia istirahat di bangku di sebuah taman yang cukup indah Naruto kemudian meminum minuman yang ia bawa yang bermerk

le sianida

"ahh segarnya minuman ini seperti ada pahit pahitnya, le sianida minuman yang menyehatkan ." Ucap Naruto seperti mempromosikan minuman tersebut yang ada di tv tv dengan gaya cool nya yang sanggup membuat kaum hawa merona ( Author:woi ini bukan iklan minuman woi dan apa apaan itu sianida menyehatkan ndasmu dan lagi hentikan wajah sok cool mu itu)

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk ada seorang anak yang sedang berlari mungkin dia sedang melakukan latihan di taman itu kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sambil minum dan melihat lihat taman yang lumayan indah tersebut anak itu langsung menghampiri orang itu. Setelah didekat orang itu dia langsung melompat kedepan orang itu dan...

"Hai kak" Ucap anak itu yang tiba tiba muncul didepan Naruto dan membuat ia kaget dan melompat kesamping namun naas ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kakinya tersangkut lengan bangku taman itu anak kecil itu tertawa melihat kejadian absurd itu.

"Hahahahaha" tawa anak kecil itu menertawai Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan anak kecil" teriak Naruto pada anak kecil itu dengan kesal karena telah mengagetkannya dan menertawainya.

"hehehe maaf aku telah mengagetkanmu kak" ucap anak itu cengengesan.

Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajah nya dari anak itu dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dimanyunkan(Author:dasar kekanak kanakan) (Naruto:Biarin week) (Author: dasar bocah kurang ajar kemari kau) (dan terjadilah kejar kejaran antara Author dan Naruto) kembali ke cerita kini terlihat Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah cemberut dan kepala yang benjol berlapis akibat terkena bogeman Author, Author tertawa nista melihat itu dan Naruto menangis ala anime dalam hati.

"maafin dong kak ya ya ya" ucap anak itu memohon maaf pada Naruto sebenarnya dalam hati ia tertawa melihat Naruto yang di hajar Author.

"Ya ya ya terserah, apa maumu anak kecil." ucap Naruto yang masih sedikit kesal pada anak itu dan Author.

Anak itu tersenyum "Sebelum itu kita belum berkenalan kan namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi dan aku adalah anak yang kau tolong waktu itu." ucap anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ooowh jadi kau anak yang waktu itu ya namaku Naruto, uzumaki Naruto." ucap Naruto mengingat anak itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"ya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu." ucap konohamaru dan seketika wajahnya pun murung.

"Ya sama sama, hei kenapa wajah mu murung begitu" ucap Naruto ketika melihat wajah konohamaru.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku kau jadi tertabrak truk waktu itu yang seharusnya menabrak ku." ucap anak itu merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Hei tidak usah minta maaf yang terjadi sudah lah terjadi tidak perlu disesali." ucap Naruto dengan bijaknya. (Author:huh sok bijak kau) (Naruto:tapi kau yang mengajari thor) (Author:benarkah kalau begitu lanjutkan ajaran ku Naruto#author berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menunjukkan giginya yang bersinar pada Naruto seperti guru gay)

Ditempat lain terlihat sebuah makhluk jadi jadian bergaya rambut mangkok dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau yang eksentrik sedang berlari mengelilingi sebuah gunung bersama ketiga orang anak yang sepertinya adalah muridnya.

"Huaaachim." tiba tiba ia bersin

"Kau kenapa guru gay apa kau sakit." tanya salah satu anak itu yang memiliki rambut bergaya mangkok.

"Aku tidak apa apa sepertinya ada yang sedang memuji ketampananku." ucapnya dengan narsis.

BOOOOOM

seketika gunung tempat mereka latihan meletus dan menghancurkan tempat itu tidak ada yang tau nasib dari keempat orang itu.

Oke back to story anak itu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata nya dan mulai menangis sesugukan.

"Tapi kenapa kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan ku dan membuatmu tertabrak truk itu." ucap konohamaru sambil menangis.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mendekati anak itu dan memegang bahunya lalu berkata " Apa perlu mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk menolong seseorang, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku senang bisa menolongmu waktu itu jadi kau tidak usah menangis lagi ya."

Anak itu mulai berhenti menangis dan melihat wajah Naruto kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini konohamaru." tanya Naruto pada konohamaru.

"oh aku sedang latihan kak kau sendiri sedang apa disini." tanyanya balik

"Aku juga sedang latihan ngomong - ngomong untuk apa kau latihan." tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi kuat dan menjadi seorang exorcist yang hebat seperti kakek ku." jawab konohamaru dengan semangat.

"oh jadi kau ingin menjadi exorcist yang hebat seperti kakek mu ya cita cita yang bagus konohamaru." kata Naruto dan tersenyum pada konohamaru.

'Jadi dia cucu dari seorang exorcist semoga jika kami bertemu lagi kami tidak bertemu sebagai musuh.' batin Naruto.

"terima kasih kak Naruto kau sendiri untuk apa kau latihan." tanya konohamaru.

"tentu saja aku juga ingin menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi dan juga teman teman ku." ucap Naruto dan berpose dengan keren.

"waah kau sangat keren kak." ucap konohamaru dengan wajah berbinar.

Naruto tersenyum bangga karena dibilang keren (sekeren Author) oleh konohamaru kemudian mereka berbincang bincang sebentar ditaman bangku taman itu.

Kemudian Naruto melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 berarti 1 jam lagi ia akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama senseinya karena pukul 10 nanti pesawat dari Vatikan ke Jepang akan take off.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi konohamaru mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kakak mau pergi kemana sepertinya akan jauh sekali sehingga kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." tanya konohamaru.

"Ya Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh jadi sampai jumpa lagi Konohamaru semoga kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ya semoga kita akan bertemu lagi kak Naruto." ucap Konohamaru melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh kemudian ia juga pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

Bersama dengan Naruto, kini Naruto berjalan santai kearah apartemen yang disewa Jiraiya kemudian ia melihat didepannya ada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap pendek acak acakan dan ada sedikit warna hijau anak itu berjalan dengan tenang tapi jika dilihat lihat dengan teliti sepertinya dia sedang memandangi Naruto hingga tak berkedip memang saat ini wajah Naruto bisa dibilang tampan sampai...

JDUAAAK

anak itu menabrak tiang listrik yang ada didepannya dan terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat itu bukannya membantunya malah berusaha menahan tawa nya tapi tak bisa akhirnya Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegangi perutnya tapi setelah itu ia segera mendatangi anak itu berniat membantunya anak itu yang terjatuh mulai berusaha bangkit dengan rasa kesal karena tadi ia sedikit melihat orang yang dipandanginya dari tadi menertawainya dia mulai bangkit tapi karena rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya akibat menabrak tiang listrik tadi menyebabkan ia sedikit oleng dan mau terjatuh anak itu menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterima nya lagi.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Setelah beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang ditunggu nya yang kini ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan seseorang pelan pelan ia membuka matanya yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah manik saphire yang sangat indah sehingga membuatnya tergoda eh maksudnya terpesona ia merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya hingga terlihat lah wajahnya yang memerah, Naruto yang menangkapnya sebelum jatuh kemudian menegakkan badannya lalu bertanya

"Kau tidak apa apa nona apa kau terluka." tanya Naruto dengan sopan, dari dulu Naruto sudah diajarkan sopan santun oleh Angelica jadi dia sudah terbiasa sopan dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya tapi terkadang dia bisa sangat kurang ajar hingga membuat Author marah.

"ya aku tidak apa apa hanya sedikit pusing sshhh." ucap nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan sedikit meringis karena kepalanya yang menghantam tiang listrik tadi berdarah.

"Tidak apa apa bagaimana lihat itu kepala mu berdarah tunggu disini sebentar." ucap Naruto

Naruto pergi ke sebuah mini market yang untungnya ada didekat situ dia membeli beberapa barang dengan uang yang diberikan Jiraiya kepadanya setelah itu, dia kembali ketempat anak perempuan itu berada setelah sampai ia langsung mengobati anak perempuan itu dengan barang barang yang dibelinya di mini market tadi.

"Tahan sebentar ya." ucap Naruto yang sedang membersihkan luka dikepala anak itu dengan kapas yang sudah diberi anti septic.

"ahk shh." anak perempuan itu sedikit meringis.

Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya Naruto lalu memasang plester pada lukanya.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum pada anak perempuan itu dan membuat anak perempuan itu blushing.

"Wajah mu memerah nona apa kau demam." ucap Naruto lagi yang bingung melihat wajah anak perempuan itu memerah ya pada dasarnya memang Naruto orang nya gak peka.

Anak perempuan itu menggelang "tidak aku tidak apa apa." ucap anak perempuan itu lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah lalu berkata dengan pelan "Terima kasih."

"hm?" gumam Naruto bingung karena ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengobatiku uang mu pasti akan kuganti." ucap anak perempuan itu kali ini lebih kuat.

"Ah tidak usah aku senang bisa menolong gadis secantik dirimu." ucap Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menggombali anak perempuan itu dan membuatnya blushing lagi.

"Lain kali kalau berjalan jangan melamun nona."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi dulu sampai jumpa nona." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

Anak perempuan itu yang baru sadar dari blushing nya ingin memanggil Naruto tapi sudah terlambat Naruto sudah berjalan jauh dari tempatnya dan mulai menghilang.

"Yah padahal aku belum tau namanya."

Ucap anak perempuan itu dengan nada kecewa kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan tapi sayangnya ia lupa dengan nasihat Naruto tadi ia berjalan sambil melamun kan Naruto ia tidak melihat ada lubang galian didepannya akhirnya dia nyungsep masuk kedalam lubang sungguh sial nasibmu nak nak sudah dibilangin jangan berjalan sambil melamun jadi nyungsep dah tu bandel sih.

Disisi Naruto saat ini Naruto sudah hampir sampai ke apartemennya dan dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat Jiraiya yang juga mengarah ke apartemennya mereka bertemu di depan gerbang.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto." Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Tentu saja sudah." jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Bagus " ucap Jiraiya senang melihat muridnya bersemangat seperti itu lalu ia melihat jam nya jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 " setengah jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat kita harus ke Bandara." Ucapnya lagi

"Baiklah ayo." kata Naruto yang masih bersemangat.

Kemudian mereka menuju apartemen mereka untuk mengambil barang barang yang akan mereka bawa setelah itu mereka pergi kedepan dan memanggil taksi dan langsung pergi ke Bandara.

Setelah sampai di Bandara mereka langsung ke bagian pemeriksaan barang lalu ke pemeriksaan tiket mereka tidak membeli tiket disana mereka menggunakan aplikasi travelomaugratisantapibo'ong yang dimiliki Jiraiya diandroidnya tapi Jiraiya ini bodoh atau gila sih da tau aplikasinya bo'ong tapi masih dipakai juga entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau isi pikiran Jiraiya.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket mereka yang dibeli Jiraiya dari aplikasi abal abalnya itu mereka mulai masuk kedalam pesawat dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat mulai take off.

"Kira kira berapa jam kita akan sampai di Jepang sensei." tanya Naruto

"Hmm kira kira 20 jam kita akan sampai disana Naruto jadi tenang dan bersabarlah." Jawab Jiraiya

"Haaah ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang membosankan." Ucap Naruto sambil menghidupkan ipod yang ia beli dengan uang Jiraiya pastinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dan dimulailah perjalanan Naruto untuk menjadi kuat dan menjadi seseorang yang akan menggemparkan seluruh dunia supranatural.

Ditempat lain di sebuah ruangan terdapat 4 orang maksudnya makhluk supranatural yang memiliki sayap berwarna hitam yang disebut malaikat jatuh sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Keempat malaikat jatuh itu adalah Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, dan kokabiel.

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa Azazel." tanya malaikat jatuh yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih keabu abuan dan memakai baret ungu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang banyaknya malaikat jatuh yang membelot." ucap Azazel selaku pemimpin tertinggi dari malaikat jatuh.

"Kau benar Azazel sudah banyak malaikat jatuh yang membelot bukan hanya fraksi lain yang mereka serang tapi mereka juga menyerang manusia." Ucap malaikat berjanggut lebat dan bermuka sangar yang bernama Baraqiel yang mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan mereka membelot apa karena aku yang tidak becus dalam memimpin." ucap Azazel

"Tidak Azazel itu tidak benar kau memimpin dengan baik mereka saja yang terlalu idiot dan suka membuat kekacauan." Ucap Shemhazai menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"ya kau benar mereka saja yang terlalu susah diatur kau tidak salah Azazel." ucap Baraqiel

"Apa rapat ini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu kalau iya cepat selesaikan aku sudah bosan." ucap malaikat jatuh berambut hitam panjang dan bertelinga panjang seperti kurcaci/elf yang bernama Kokabiel.

"yah sebenarnya aku juga ingin membahas tentang kepulangan Jiraiya." ucap Azazel

"ah jadi si pak tua itu akan kembali ya kapan dia akan sampai." tanya Shemhazai

"Dia bilang dia akan sampai besok dan dia juga membawa seorang anak yang katanya adalah muridnya." Jawab Azazel

"Hmm jadi pak tua itu mempunyai seorang murid ya kira kira seperti apa dia ya." ucap Baraqiel

"Ya kuharap pak tua itu membawa murid yang menarik." ucap Azazel juga penasaran akan murid Jiraiya

'jadi dia mempunyai murid ya kita lihat bagaimana muridnya itu' batin kokabiel lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kita sudahi rapat kali ini kalian boleh pergi." ucap Azazel menutup rapat tersebut.

Besok paginya pesawat yang Naruto dan Jiraiya naiki sudah sampai di bandara dan mendarat dengan lancar.

"ah akhirnya sampai juga badan ku pegal semua." ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya

Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari bandara dan mencari taxi untuk mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu rumah Jiraiya tapi pertama tama mereka harus ke stasiun dulu untuk menuju ke kuoh kota tempat tinggal Jiraiya di Jepang. Setelah sampai di kuoh mereka berpisah Jiraiya harus ke grigori dulu untuk melaporkan kepulangannya dan Naruto langsung menuju rumah Jiraiya yang sudah diberitahukan Jiraiya sebelum dia pergi.

Setelah Naruto sampai dialamat yang diberitahukan Jiraiya dia berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang lumayan megah dengan halaman yang luas dan indah dia termangu didepan gerbang rumah itu dia tidak menyangka rumah pak tua mesum itu semegah ini dia berpikir dengan apa pak tua mesum itu membeli rumah yang semegah ini apa novel nya selaris itu hingga membuat pak tua mesum itu mempunyai rumah yang megah Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa apa kemudian dia langsung masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah itu dia langsung menekan bel rumah itu beberapa kali dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan seragam maid. Naruto menghela nafasnya ia sudah menduga setelah melihat rumah semegah itu pasti ada pelayan yang ia duga adalah semua pelayan yang ada dirumah pak tua mesum itu pasti perempuan semua dan dugaannya itu tepat sasaran sekarang ia melihat sang pembuka pintu adalah seorang wanita dan ia juga menduga pasti mereka semua adalah malaikat jatuh.

"Siapa kau,dan mau apa kau kemari?" tanya wanita itu penuh selidik ia merasakan aura iblis dan juga manusia dari Naruto dia juga memasang posisi siaga.

"Cepat jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu." tambahnya

"em ano aku adalah murid Jiraiya sensei dan aku disuruh kemari oleh Jiraiya sensei apa benar ini rumahnya Jiraiya sensei." jawab Naruto

"ya betul ini rumahnya dan apa bukti bahwa kau adalah murid Jiraiya-sama." tanya wanita itu dan mulai menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"sensei tadi memberikan ku ini sebelum pergi ke grigori." jawab Naruto lalu menyerahkan surat yang diberikan Jiraiya tadi sebelum pergi ke grigori.

Wanita itu mengambil surat yang diberikan Naruto lalu membacanya setelah membacanya wanita itu berkeringat dingin. Apa isi dari surat itu sehingga membuat wanita itu berkeringat dingin mari kita lihat.

 _To:Laurenz my lovely maid_

 _Laurenz jika kau membaca ini berarti muridku sudah sampai dan dia adalah yang menyerahkan surat ini dan namanya adalah Naruto jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik jika tidak kau akan kuperkosa._

 _salam cinta, Jiraiya mwuaah :-)_

Ternyata itu isi suratnya benar benar dah kau Jiraiya. Setelah membaca itu wanita itu langsung meminta maaf dan memberi hormat pada Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Naruto-sama saya tidak tau anda akan datang kemari sekali lagi saya minta maaf." ucap wanita itu meminta maaf.

"yah tidak apa apa lagi pula kau tidak tau kan jadi tidak masalah." ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum pada maid itu dan itu sukses membuat maid itu blushing walaupun Naruto yang bisa dibilang masih kecil tapi memiliki wajah yang rupawan (seperti Author pastinya hehehe).

"oh iya aku belum tau siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Nama saya Laurenz Naruto-sama saya adalah kepala maid disini." jawab wanita itu yang bernama Laurenz dengan rona merah tipis yang ada dipipinya.

"oh jadi kau kepala maid disini dan namamu adalah Laurenz hmm nama yang bagus." respon Naruto setelah mengetahui nama maid itu dan tersenyum lagi padanya.

"T-t-terima kasih Naruto-sama." ucap Laurenz malu-malu

Laurenz mempunyai wajah yang tergolong cantik dan tubuh yang proporsional dan sexy. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang dan lurus matanya berwarna violet. dia memakai pakaian maid berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan sedikit bentuk tubuhnya dan ukuran dadanya yang cukup besar yaitu C-cup untuk wanita seumurannya yang sekitar 17 tahunan.

setelah percakapan yang singkat itu terjadilah keheningan beberapa saat sampai Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut dengam suaranya.

"emm apa aku sudah boleh masuk." tanya Naruto

"ah i-iya Naruto-sama silahkan masuk."

ucap Laurenz agak malu karena lupa untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Setelah sampai didalam Naruto terkagum dengan luasnya rumah itu interiornya berwarna putih biru terdapat banyak barang dari yang antik sampai modern diruang tengah terdapat sofa berwarna putih yang sudah diatur dengan rapi didepannya terdapat tv layar lebar didalam juga ada banyak maid yang sedang bekerja.

"hmm ren-chan dimana kamar yang akan aku tempati." tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara terkagum kagumnya terhadap isi tumah itu.

"Kamar anda ada dilantai dua Naruto-sama mari saya antar." ucap Laurenz dengan sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan.

Kemudian mereka langsung naik kelantai dua menuju kamar yang akan Naruto tempati mulai disana Naruto melihat lihat kamar itu kamar itu lumayan luas ditengahnya ada kasur berukuran king size ada juga lemari dan barang barang lain dikamar itu juga terdapat kamar mandi sendiri. setelah puas melihat lihat Naruto duduk di pinggiran kasur yang empuk dan berukuran king size itu dan kembali melihat seisi ruangan sambil duduk.

Laurenz berniat memberikan kunci kamar itu kepada Naruto namun naas kakinya tersandung tas Naruto dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh.

GDEBUUKH

Laurenz jatuh kedepan tepat didepan Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto tertimpa tubuh Laurenz kepala Naruto terhimpit dua gunung kembarnya yang cukup besar itu hingga membuat Naruto kehabisan oksigen posisi mereka terlihat intim Laurenz masih belum menyadari posisinya.

"R-ren-chan a-aku tidak b-bisa bernafas." ucap Naruto terbata bata karena kekurangan oksigen.

Laurenz yang sudah sadar menyadari posisi nya dengan Naruto mukanya memerah dia langsung bangkit dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang sudah lepas dari timpahan pun langsung menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Naruto-sama saya tidak sengaja." ucap Laurenz malu

"haah haah ya tidak apa apa haah." ucap Naruto yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya.

"kalu anda perlu apa apa panggil saja saya Naruto-sama saya permisi." ucap Laurenz

Kemudian Laurenz memberikan kunci kamar itu lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas nya yang lain dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar itu.

Ditempat lain Jiraiya yang sudah sampai ke grigori langsung menuju ruangan tempat dia rapat bersama dengan jendral malaikat jatuh yang lain. diperjalanan menuju ruang rapat dia selalu disapa setiap malaikat jatuh yang berpapasan dengannya dan setelah beberapa menit dia sampai di ruang rapat tersebut dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan didalam sudah ada para jendral malaikat jatuh yang lain kemudian dia langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"ah Jiraiya akhirnya kau datang bagaimana perjalanannya." ucap Azazel setelah melihat Jiraiya masuk.

"Lumayan pramugari nya cantik cantik dan sexy sexy heheheh." jawab Jiraiya lalu tertawa nista dengan wajah mesumnya.

Azazel tertawa mendengar itu dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Jiraiya 'kelakuannya tidak berubah' pikir mereka.

"Jiraiya-san aku dengar kau mempunyai seorang murid." ucap shemhazai memastikan

"Ya kau benar aku mempunyai seorang murid." ucap Jiraiya mengkonfirmasi

"Lalu dimana murid mu itu Jiraiya-san." tanya Baraqiel

"Dia sudah pergi duluan kerumah ku." jawab Jiraiya

"Apa yang membuatmu mengangkatnya sebagai murid Jiraiya."

tanya Kokabiel penasaran

"Dia adalah manusia setengah iblis aku bertemu dengannya di vatikan dan dia juga mempunyai **[sacred gear]**." jawab Jiraiya dan itu membuat jenderal malaikat jatuh yang lain terkejut

"manusia setengah iblis di vatikan bagaimana bisa?" tanya Azazel

"Aku juga tidak tau aku menemukannya saat dia dihajar preman dan dia tinggal dipanti asuhan disana saat ini aku sedang menyelidikinya." ucap Jiraiya

"kau bilang dia mempunyai **[Sacred gear]** apakah **[sacred gear]** nya termasuk kedalam longinus." tanya Kokabiel

"Aku belum mengetahuinya dia masih belum mengeluarkan **[sacred gear]** nya." jawab Jiraiya

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau dia mempunyai **[sacred gear]**." tanya Shemhazai

"Tentu saja aku tau dari auranya saat itu dia menolong seorang anak kecil dari tabrakan sebuah truk tapi malah dia yang tertabrak dia terluka parah lalu **[sacred gear]** nya bangkit dan menyembuhkan lukanya saat aku datang dia diselimuti aura berwarna hitam kurasa itu adalah aura kegelapan dan dari situlah aku tau dia mempunyai sebuah **[sacred gear]** tapi aku belum tau jenisnya." ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar yang lain hanya manggut manggut mengerti

"Dan siapa nama anak itu kau belum memberitahukan namanya." ucap Azazel

"Ah iya aku sampai lupa namanya adalah Naruto uzumaki dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun." ucap Jiraiya

"hmm Naruto ya kalau begitu bisa kau bawa dia kemari besok aku ingin mengetahui jenis **[sacred gear]** nya." ucap Azazel

"Baiklah aku akan bawa dia kemari besok." ucap Jiraiya

Setelah itu mereka pun membahas tentang masalah masalah yang lain dan beberapa jam kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan itu karena rapatnya sudah selesai. Jiraiya setelah rapat itu langsung menuju tempat tinggalnya di kuoh.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Jiraiya langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari Naruto dia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto setelah sampai dia mengetuk kamar Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto apa kau didalam." ucap Jiraiya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab lalu dia membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci dia melihat kedalam dan tidak ada siapa siapa lalu dia menutup pintunya lagi dan pergi ketempat lain untuk mencari Naruto.

Jiraiya terus mencari Naruto di sekeliling rumah lalu ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Laurenz dia pun menanyakan tentang Naruto.

"Hei Laurenz apa kau sudah bertemu dengan murid ku Naruto?." tanya Jiraiya pada Laurenz

Laurenz yang ditanya pun menjawab "Ya saya sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-sama Jiraiya-sama."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang apa kau melihatnya." tanya Jiraiya lagi

"Tadi Naruto-sama bilang dia sedang latihan di halaman belakang." jawab Laurenz

"Baiklah kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu aku mau menemui Naruto dulu." ucap Jiraiya

"Baik Jiraiya-sama saya permisi dulu."

ucap Laurenz patuh

Kemudian mereka pergi ketempat tujuan masing masing Jiraiya yang sudah tau keberadaan Naruto yang sekarang sedang latihan dihalaman belakang langsung menuju kesana. setelah sampai disana dia melihat Naruto yang masih latihan dengan berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang yang luas nya setengah lapangan sepak bola itu. Dia mendengar suara Naruto yang menghitung berapa kali dia mengelilingi tempat itu dan itu membuatnya tersenyum karena fisik Naruto sudah semakin kuat mari kita lihat sudah berapa kali Naruto mengelilingi halaman itu.

"980...,981...,982...,983..." hitung Naruto setiap kali sampai di checkpoint yang sudah ia tandai. setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto menghentikan larinya setelah hitungan keseribu.

Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto sudah berhenti berlari pun memanggilnya. "hoi Naruto kemarilah." panggil Jiraiya

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun melihat keasal suara dan melihat Jiraiya disana lalu dia langsung mendatangi Jiraiya.

"oh sensei kau sudah kembali bagaimana rapatnya." ucap Naruto

"ya aku sudah kembali rapat nya sudah selesai dengan lancar."

"oh baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto

"Kau istirahat dulu besok kita akan ke grigori ada yang ingin menemuimu." ucap Jiraiya

"siapa yang ingin menemuiku." tanya Naruto

"Azazel ingin menemui mu dia ingin melihat jenis **[sacred gear]** mu." ucap Jiraiya

"Baiklah aku mau mandi dulu." ucap Naruto

Setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah bersama sama tapi tujuan mereka berbeda Naruto pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan Jiraiya pergi ke ruangan pribadinya entah untuk melakukan apa.

Laurenz yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya didapur ingin menemui Naruto untuk memberikan secangkir teh yang dia buat tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto ditempat latihannya tadi lalu dia berfikir kalau Naruto pasti sudah selesai latihan dan sekarang sedang istirahat dikamarnya Kemudian Laurenz langsung berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tapi tidak ada yang menjawab lalu dia berfikir Naruto saat ini pasti sedang tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis latihan. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang ternyata tidak terkunci dia tidak melihat Naruto dikasurnya lalu dia mendengar suara di kamar mandi dia berfikir pasti Naruto sedang mandi dia kemudian ingin meletakkan nampan yang berisi secangkir teh ke meja yang ada disamping kasur king size Naruto tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang baru selesai mandi yang hanya menggunakan handuk dan terlihatlah tubuh atletis milik Naruto walaupun umurnya masih sepuluh tahun dan itu membuat Laurenz yang melihat nya blushing dan sedikit nosebleed Naruto pun menyadari ada orang lain dikamarnya dia melihat Laurenz sedang berdiri di samping kasurnya Naruto juga melihat wajah Laurenz yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya Naruto yang memang polos dalam hal ini hanya khawatir pada Laurenz.

"hei ren-chan apa kau tidak apa apa hidungmu berdarah tuh." ucap Naruto khawatir

Laurenz yang sudah sadar langsung cepat cepat mengelap darah di hidungnya "Tidak saya tidak apa apa Naruto-sama." ucapnya

"Sedang apa kau disini Ren-chan?." tanya Naruto

"ah iya aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan mu teh ini Naruto-sama." ucap Laurenz sambil menunjukkan secangkir teh buatannya.

"ah kau baik sekali Ren-chan terima kasih ya." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Laurenz dan itu menyebabkan Laurenz blushing lagi.

"I-i-iya sama sama Naruto-sama kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap Laurenz dengan sedikit gugup

Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang lain dengan Naruto yang tidak merasakan apa apa dia dengan tenang menyesap teh yang diberikan Laurenz kepadanya setelah dia memakai bajunya. Saat malam mereka makan malam bersama dan setelah itu mereka pergi tidur.

Besok paginya Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi ke grigori karena permintaan Azazel. Setelah sampai di grigori mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Azazel diperjalanan mereka banyak menemui malaikat jatuh ada yang menatap Naruto heran dan juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka dan juga pandangan cinta dari malaikat jatuh wanita karena Naruto saat ini berjalan bersama Jiraiya yang notabennya seorang jendral malaikat jatuh dan juga wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan walaupun umurnya masih sepuluh tahun.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Azazel Jiraiya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan terdengar suara yang mengizinkan mereka masuk kemudian mereka masuk dan didepan mereka terdapat Azazel yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"oh kalian sudah datang silahkan duduk dulu." ucap Azazel menyuruh mereka duduk dan mereka pun duduk didepan Azazel.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau bilang murid mu Jiraiya." tanya Azazel

"ya dia adalah muridku Naruto dia yang aku ceritakan semalam dan Naruto ini Azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh." ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan Azazel kepada Naruto

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Azazel-san." ucap Naruto dengan sopan

"ya aku juga kau anak yang sopan ya." ucap Azazel

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Azazel-san." ucap Naruto

"ya sama-sama ngomong ngomong apa kau sudah tau bahwa kau adalah manusia setengah iblis dan kau mempunyai **[sacred gear]**." tanya Azazel

"Ya Jiraiya ero-sensei yang sudah memberitahuku." jawab Naruto

Azazel yang mendengar julukan untuk Jiraiya tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan yang diejek menggeram kesal.

"hei gaki berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." ucap Jiraiya kesal

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu jika kau sudah menghilangkan sifat mesummu itu." ucap Naruto

"hei mana bisa seperti itu." ucap Jiraiya

"sudah sudah lebih baik kita bahas yang lain Naruto apa kau tau sesuatu tentang **[sacred gear]** mu." tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya tau bahwa **[sacred gear]** ku di diami seekor naga aku bertemu dengannya dialam bawah sadar ku saat aku pingsan sehabis kecelakaan."

"Apaaa naga katamu seperti apa naga itu Naruto." tanya Azazel penasaran

"hmm dia sangat besar dan berwarna hitam matanya berwarna merah hanya itu ciri cirinya yang saat itu terlihat olehku aku belum melihat aslinya dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia bernama **_Vladar Noctis _****sang penguasa kegelapan**." ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagu nya seperti sedang berpikir.

Dua orang eh salah maksudnya makhluk supranatural yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar nama naga yang mendiami **sacred gear]** Naruto, Naruto yang melihat mereka terkejut menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa apa ada yang salah?." tanya Naruto bingung.

" ** _Vladar Noctis_** adalah naga legendaris **penguasa kegelapan** yang merupakan naga surgawi generasi kedua setelah naga generasi pertama yaitu **_koza Serebro_** dari makedonia walupun begitu dia lebih kuat dari **Koza** dan kekuatannya setara dengan naga surgawi generasi ketiga Albion dan Ddraig jika mereka berdua bergabung dia adalah naga surgawi terkuat yang pernah ada dulu para naga takut dan hormat padanya kekuatan kegelapannya tiada batas dia adalah naga dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan dan sekarang kau memiliki **[Sacred gear]** yang berisi dari jiwa naga **penguasa kegelapan** ** _Vladar Noctis_** itu sangat mengejutkan." ucap Azazel panjang kali lebar lalu di kuadratkan.

"hm aku juga terkejut kau memiliki **[sacred gear]** yang sangat kuat Naruto." ucap Jiraiya

"waaah benar kah itu hebat sekali aku bisa menjadi orang yang kuat benarkan sensei." ucap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar

"ya kau benar Naruto tapi untuk menjadi kuat kau harus latihan terlebih dahulu dengan keras baru kau bisa menjadi orang yang kuat." ucap Jiraiya

"iya itu benar Naruto kau juga harus bisa mengeluarkan **[sacred gear]** mu itu terlebih dahulu ayo ikut aku."

"kemana?" tanya Naruto

"ke suatu tempat untuk melihat bagaimana bentuk **[sacred gear]** mu." ucap Azazel sambil berjalan ke luar dan diikuti Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Kini Naruto, Azazel dan Jiraiya sudah berada di dimensi buatan Azazel yang dibuat khusus untuk tempat latihan.

"tempat apa ini?." tanya Naruto

"ini adalah dimensi yang aku buat khusus untuk menahan kekuatan abnormal dunia supranatural ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk melatih **[sacred gear]** mu Naruto." jelas Azazel

"begitu ya, bauklah ayo kita mulai berlatih." ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"hoi gaki yang benar itu baiklah bukan bauklah." ucap Jiraiya membenahi perkataan Naruto yang salah.

"heheheheh maaf typo." ucap Naruto cengengesan (Author: haaah kau terlalu banyak belajar dari ku Naruto)

Kedua makhluk yang mendengarkan alasan Naruto sweatdrop bahkan Author juga sweatdrop karena Naruto punya kebiasaan typo juga kyk Author.

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Azazel berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh mereka berdua sudah siap untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan untuk mengeluarkan **[sacred gear]** Naruto.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja kalian sudah siap." ucap Jiraiya selaku wasit dalam pertarungan makhluk yang mendengarkannya mengangguk menandakan kalau mereka sudah siap.

"FIGHT." ucap Jiraiya memulai pertarungan.

Naruto dan Azazel melesat kearah lawan masing masing setelah mendengar kan ucapan Jiraiya mereka menyiapkan tinju masing masing kemudian saat ditengah tengah arena mereka mengadu tinju mereka, disaat tinju mereka beradu terjadi gelombang kejut dan membuat tanah dan udara didimensi buatan itu bergetar.

"kau hebat juga Naruto bisa menahan pukulanku." ucap Azazel

"heh itu belum apa apa." ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto menendang perut Azazel tapi dapat ditahan oleh Azazel dengan tangan kirinya, tidak sampai disitu kemudian Naruto berputar diudara dan mencoba menendang kepala Azazel dengan kaki kirinya dan membuat Azazel terpental kesamping.

SWUUUUSH ! BOOOOM

"Tendangan mu kuat juga Naruto, tapi itu belum cukup." ucap Azazel dari balik debu ditempat dia terjatuh tadi.

WUUUUSH

Kemudian sesuatu keluar dari debu itu dengan sangat cepat dan mengarah ke Naruto sebelum sempat mengenai nya Naruto sudah menghindar dengan melompat berputar kebelakang dan mendarat dengan baik.

BOOOM

sesuatu itu menancap di tanah dan membuat ledakan. setelah debu di tempat sesuatu menancap itu hilang terlihat lah sebuah tombak berwarna keemasan berukuran sedang menancap di tengah sebuah kawah berbentuk bulat.

"hampir saja untung sempat menghindar." ucap Naruto. kemudian insting nya mengatakan ada bahaya dia melihat keatas dan ternyata ada Azazel yang datang kearah nya dengan sangat cepat dari atas dengan sebuah tendangan.

"sial tidak sempat." ucap Naruto merasa tidak sempat menghindar lalu dia mengangkat kedua tangan nya dengan bentuk menyilang dengan tangan kanan didepan tangan kiri.

DUUUUMM! KRAAAK!

Terjadi ledakan ditempat Naruto berdiri menahan serangan Azazel tadi dan juga terdengar suara retakan, ledakan tadi menghasilkan debu yang lumayan banyak. Setelah debu itu hilang nampaklah Azazel dan Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi menyerang dan bertahan, Azazel yang dalam posisi menendang diudara dan Naruto yang dalam posisi bertahan dengan kedua tangan nya yang menyilang.

Naruto dan Azazel berada didalam sebuah kawah yang cukup dalam dan lebar kawah itu tercipta akibat serangan Azazel tadi.

KRAAAAAK

Suara retakan terdengar cukup keras "Aaaargh ugh sakit sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanan ku ugh."

ucap Naruto merintih kesakitan ternyata suara retakan tadi berasal dari tangan kanan Naruto yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tendangan maut Azazel.

Naruto dan Azazel kemudian melompat menjauhi lawan terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang retak akibat terkena serangan Azazel tadi. Azazel yang melihat Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya tapi kau kuat juga Naruto bisa menahan 20% kekuatanku ya walaupun tulangmu sampai patah." ucap Azazel santai.

"Memang kekuatan seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tidak bisa di remehkan ya,ugh." ucap Naruto sedikit meringis menahan sakit

Tiba-tiba aura hitam keunguan pekat keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat aura hitam itu keluar dari tubuhnya namun kemudian dia tersenyum dia tau apa yang terjadi. 'hmmm sepertinya **[Sacred gear]** ku sudah mulai bereaksi.' batinnya.

ditempat yang berbeda Azazel yang melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto terkejut kemudian dia membatin.'Apakah itu aura kegelapan dari _sang penguasa kegelapan_ sungguh aura kegelapan yang begitu pekat.'tapi kemudian dia tersenyum juga seperti Naruto tadi.'Sepertinya **[Sacred gear]** nya sudah mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya.' batinnya.

ditempat yang lain yang cukup jauh dari arena pertarungan Jiraiya juga melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.'aura hitam itu sama seperti waktu itu.' batinnya mengingat aura hitam itu saat menemukan Naruto.

Kemudian aura hitam keunguan yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mengecil tapi di bagian tangan kanannya masih diselimuti aura hitam keunguan itu dan kemudian berangsur-angsur menghilang. Setelah aura hitam itu menghilang terlihat Naruto seperti meregangkan tubuhnya.' tubuhku terasa lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya dan tanganku! tanganku sudah pulih wow.' batin Naruto kagum.

"sepertinya **[Sacred gear]** mu memiliki kemampuan penyembuh Naruto dilihat dari tangan kananmu yang sudah pulih benar?" ucap Azazel setelah selesai menganalisis.

"ya kau benar tanganku sudah pulih dan stamina ku juga bertambah."ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan Azazel.

Mendengar itu Azazel tersenyum "kalau begitu..." ucap Azazel menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya "...ayo kita mulai lagi pertarungannya." ucap Azazel lalu melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat Azazel melesat kearahnya juga ikut melesat "kali ini aku tidak akan kalah." ucap nya sesaat sebelum melesat.

Mereka terus berjibaku selama berjam jam jual beli serangan terus mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing masing. Naruto berkali-kali terkena serangan Azazel dan terluka tapi **[Scared gear]** nya terus menyembuhkan luka lukanya kalau tidak sudah dipastikan Naruto kalah dari tadi.

" **[Sacred gear]** mu sangat merepotkan Naruto." ucap Azazel sedikit kesal menghadapi Naruto.

"kau juga sama merepotkannya tau aku tidak bisa mendaratkan satu pun pukulan ku padamu malah aku yang terus-terusan kau hajar." ucap Naruto juga kesal menghadapi Azazel. Azazel yang mendengar itu cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi jawdrop tapi setelah itu dia memasang wajah serius yang dibuat-buat."kalau begini aku harus menggunakan jurus rahasia, kali ini kau pasti akan terkena pukulan ku, HYAAAH." ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan teriakan dan langsung melesat kearah Azazel.

Azazel yang mendengar itu menjadi penasaran jurus apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto dia mulai berkutat didalam pikirannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari posisi Naruto yang mendekat kearahnya, kemudian dia tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto dan saat itu juga rasa penasarannya terjawab. "rasakan jurusku ini." teriak Naruto kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah benda yang dia dapat entah dari mana, benda itu melayang dengan cepat kearah wajah Azazel, benda itu menempel tepat di diwajah Azazel, kemudian Azazel mengambil benda itu dari wajahnya dan melihat benda itu dan saat itu juga matanya melebar dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah dan dari hidungnya keluar sungai merah yang mengalir deras lengkap dengan senyum nista bin menjijikan nya ternyata yang dilihat Azazel saat ini adalah sebuah majalah pria dewasa (porno) edisi terbaru dan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah bagian tengah halaman majalah itu yang menampilkan sebuah gambar wanita seksi tanpa busana lengkap dengan wajah menggodanya hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Azazel seperti itu hingga dia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berjongkok di belakangnya dengan tangan yang disatukan dan dilipat kecuali jari tengah dan jari telunjuk seperti membentuk sebuah handseal dan kemudian...

"rasakan ini jurus derita seribu tahun" ucap Naruto meneriakkan nama jurus nista nya.

NYUUUUUUT

Tangan Naruto menusuk dengan cepat dan kuat tepat di tengah-tengah pantat Azazel dan itu sukses membuat Azazel meluncur keatas seperti roket lengkap dengan asap yang keluar dari pantatnya dan juga wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit perut bahkan mungkin lebih parah, dia mendarat dengan mulus yaitu nyungsep dengan kepala yang masuk kedalam tanah dan membuat tempat dia mendarat menjadi berdebu.

"Hahaha rasakan jurusku itu." ucap Naruto senang sambil terus tertawa karena jurus nista nya berhasil sementara Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan keringat jatuh sebesar biji jagung dikepalanya bisa-bisanya Azazel terkena jurus seperti itu tapi dia heran darimana muridnya itu mendapatkan majalah itu atau jangan-jangan Naruto mengambil salah satu koleksinya mungkin sehabis ini dia harus memeriksanya.

"Bocah kurang ajar." teriak Azazel setelah bangkit dari acara nyungsepnya terlihat dia sangat marah sambil mengusap usap pantatnya yang terasa sangat sakit bahkan karena saking kesalnya dia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terciptalah banyak tombak cahaya yang melayang dibelakang tubuhnya kalau dihitung-hitung ada ratusan tombak cahaya yang siap diperintahkan untuk menyerang. Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya kasar mungkin dia akan mati kali ini.

SYUUT!SYUUT!SYUUUT!SYUUUUT!

"SHIIT."

TBC

(A/N):halo reader semua jumpa lagi dengan saya Author yang kece ini #plaak digampar sendal, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena update nya lama kesibukan didunia nyata membuat saya tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan TDD (The Dark Dragon) belum lagi penyakit malas yang melanda saya. kerana itu sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya. untuk selanjutnya Insyaallah saya akan update lebih cepat.

untuk bentuk dan kekuatan **[Sacred Gear]** Naruto akan terjawab chapter depan.

 **Balas Review:**

 **Keigaky-Kun:** sugoi. ntar naru gak jadi dark kan ?

 **Author:** hehehehe. tenang aja naru gk bakal jadi dark kok

 **sarwannamikaze** : lanjut thor kalau bisa tambahin pairnya rias,akeno sama sona thor.

 **Author** : ini uda lanjut, oke siap pairnya memang itu kok kan ini pairnya harem

 **Prince** **Namikaze** : thor

butuh penjelasan Thor, apa aja naga surgawi

 **Author** : makasih coeg

penjelasan tentang naga surgawi bisa dibaca di chap ini tapi kalau masih kurang jelas anda bisa review lagi

 **luciyfer** : lanjut nahh..

 **Author** : oke ni da lanjut

 **Namikaze** **Yohan396** : lanjuuut thor? Next kalo bisa update kilat hehehehehe.

 **Author** : ini da lanjuut, yaa gk janji tau sendiri lh banyak kesibukan didunia nyata hehehe

 **th0822626** : lanjut aja thor

 **Author** : oke da lanjut ni

 **EstTer** : Hmm... jika Sacred Gearnya adalah naga kegelapan, berarti Narutonya akan jadi jahat dong?

 **Author** : gk kok Naruto gk bakal jadi jahat walaupun Sacred Gearnya adalah naga kegelapan itu kan cuma kekuatannya bukan sifatnya jadi Naruto gk bakal jadi jahat.

 **Annur Azure Fang** : lanjut gan wordnya di panjangin lagi dong gan dan jgan lma up nya

harem isi the best

 **Author** : ini da lanjut gan, akan saya usahakan gan

hahaha yoi harem is the best

 **.980** : di tnggu klnjtn nya

 **Author** : oke siap ini da lanjut makasih sudah mau menunggu

 **Argaphenex390** : Ficnya keren lanjut dong

 **Author** : hehehe makasih ini da lanjut

 **mrheza26** : next thor

 **Author** : oke siip

 **Kokonoe201** : tolong pairnya yg anti mainstream yg jarang digunakan. yasaka (miniharem)

 **Author** : maaf tapi pairnya sudah ditentukan karna ini juga harem jadi pasti pairnya mainstream tapi nanti akan saya masukkan juga pair yang anti mainstream kok

 **Guest(riski56)** : untuk cerita awal sangat bagus... kalau bisa cerita ini dilanjutkan ya sampai tamat... jangan setengah-tengah

 **Author** : terimakasih, insyaallah akan saya usahakan tergantung otak saya juga sih hehehe

 **Guest:**...

 **Author** : karna pertanyaan mu terlalu panjang jadi saya akan langsung jawab saja.

sejujurnya saya juga tidak tau karena saya juga hanya tau sedikit tentang HS DxD saya hanya beberapa kali menonton anime ini jadi maafkan saya karena saya kurang tau.

 **Guest** : lanjutin karyamu

 **Author** : oke siip

 **algi-kun** : kalau bisa issei dibuat cool kayak vali thor... jangan mesum melulu

 **Author** : hmmm akan saya pikirkan makasih atas sarannya

 **danielkeanumadegani** : fic baru lage keren dah ane tunggu upnya

 **Author** : hahaha makasih maaf kalo lama upnya

 **Guest(666)** : lanjut thor

 **Author** : oke ni da lanjut

 **Guest** : Mayan coeg

 **Author** : hahaha makasih coeg

 **Guest(risky56)** : ceritanya bagus bangat

 **Author** : hehehe makasih hmmm namanya kok sama ya seperti yang tadi apa ini orang yang sama cuma beda satu huruf y sama i

 **Tenshin FAI** : lanjut aja thor

 **Author** : oke ni da lanjut

 **Portgas D. ali** : up

 **Author** : oke

 **Guest** : lanjutkan min ceritanya

 **Author** : oke da lanjut ni

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih atas**

 **Reviewnya**


End file.
